The Remnants
by FettFamilyForLife
Summary: -Grammar Errors Fixed, Parts Deleted and/or Added, New Chapter Up- Experience Tex's journey after the fall of Project Freelancer, and the deaths of many of her teammates, friends, and 'family'. See the world through her eyes, as she ventures beyond her limits, and continues on a mission to find anyone she can remember. Disclaimer and Rating Information at the top of Chapter 1.
1. The Awakening

Red Vs. Blue - The Remnants

This story includes Tex being depicted as a human, and still the Beta. I suggest that you suspend your disbeliefs and prior knowledge, to believe that this is the same Tex you know from RvB, but as if she were a human, And yes the character here in the beginning is Tex.

This story may also eventually include spoilers, just so you know. This will be rated T just for good measures and any future content.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any part of Red Vs. Blue, Which also includes their characters. The owners of Red Vs. Blue are the creators over at Roosterteeth.

Some time in 2554, Near an ODST Planning Zone in Reach.

Agent Nevada (Tex/Texas/Allison)

6:38 PM

The last of my kind, The ones who we all worshipped, arisen from the ashes, forged from the depths of hell, but now we find ourselves actually facing what we were supposedly never going to encounter ... "Spartans Never Die" ... Never heard anything with more lies. I'd awoken from a sleep of sorts, only to see everything, which was still nothing but a blank canvas. My helmet visor cracked and scratched, and my armor slowly burning from the fiery embers, and ashes. I rose my helmet from my head, and looked at my reflection, but I could only see a distorted view of myself. I dropped my helmet onto the rubble and debris, and watched it slowly roll on the ground, collecting smudges and a grayish black coloring from the ashes. I glanced up, but _it_ was too much for me told hold a steady stare, so I preferred to take my own method, and I stared at the rubble instead. Nothing to see, nothing to hope for ... How could _they_ do this to us? Thinking of the _others_ , and who they used to be, I started to feel a burn of pain through my body, as if I were being shocked, and alongside that, my anger and resent began to grow. I tried to stop myself from thinking, but my anger had gotten the best of me, as I unleashed a fury of punches and hits on a dead soldier's corpse, imagining that the soldier was _him_ , The very man I hated the most, the one I wish I could seek out and take the liberty to kill him myself. I couldn't control myself, I was a monster, as everyone perceived, and I only now can realize that they were right .. but I'm too late to take back anything I ever did or said ... they're gone now.

Everyone deemed me as the fearless mercenary, without much to fail at ... But I know myself better, and I know they were all wrong. At my core, I'm weak, and fearful ... I've always been too weak to confront someone and tell them anything about myself, and tell anyone how I actually felt. I was too fearful of being seen as a weak person if I ever let anyone know about my life, if I ever told anyone that I'm actually a person, a person who has feelings just like them. I held everything back that I wanted to say, and now I have nobody to say it to. They'd never understand anyways .. I suppose. I still wish I had someone who felt the same as me, or was just like me. I need someone to talk to, someone who can relate. I looked down into the face of the dead soldier that I'd hit, and I dropped to my knees, and began to cry, and sob while I sat next to the dead man. I don't even understand myself, how can I simply beat up a dead man .. over nothing? This is why they feared me, and that's why I am inwardly weak. I tried to seem like the toughest person they'd ever met, but I never really proved anything except for the fact that they shouldn't trust me. Tears ran down my cheeks, leaving glossy streaks everywhere on my face. I tried to cover myself up, still trying to be the tough soldier, but I knew that I've no reason to, so I instead just wiped my face, pulled my hair back, and stood up, trying to hold back the excess tears from flowing onto my face. I walked a few feet forward, and made sure not to look back. I walked over to were my helmet had stopped rolling on the ground, picked it up, and put it on, without much care or worry to brush it off.


	2. The Final Goodbye

I adjusted my helmet a bit to get the right fit, and then I slowly raised my head up. I tried over and over to get a signal on my helmet, but there was nothing but static. I walked another few feet to a cliff, and I looked down into the pit ... That's where it happened ... I was on the verge of tears once again, but I clenched my fists an tried to channel my sadness into an incentive, or a reason to keep moving onward in life. The dent in the ground, the pit that opened the void of the world, the graveyard of my family, and friends ... Why did it have to end this way? Just why ... I watched as ashes and embers floated down from the debris, and into the pit .. and watched them burn the ship and ... and their bulky metal armor. I could've taken any of their places and allowed them to live, and maybe I could've even saved them all, but no ... I had to be the only survivor and stand here to look at them all .. dead. I tore my dog tags off my neck, took a quick look at them, and held them tight in my hand. I pressed them to my armor, then tossed them into the pit, and watched them burn like everything else. That would be my final goodbye, and I shall never return to this spot. I will make an effort to never speak of this again, and maybe even try to forget ... even though I doubt I'll keep up to what I'm promising myself, but I can at the very least, try to comfort myself. I walked away at a very slow pace, heading towards the nearest clearing I could see. I'd walked about 3 or 4 miles until I hit an area that seemed halfway desolate, rather than completely. I saw small houses, and large buildings, perhaps this was a forgotten city, or an abandoned one, almost like me ... I trudged through the alleys and peered through the windows of the houses, trying to find life, but I didn't find a single thing ... I noticed a remarkably familar house that I was about to pass, but I decided to stop in my tracks and inspect it. It looked as if it was my old house, where I used to live with ... just nevermind. I tried to look at it closer, but I had to tear myself away from it, as I began to remember the old times, when everyone was alive and well, until I left ... When I left, everything changed ... heartbreak, betrayal, worry, anger ... all of that and then some. I had took _her_ pistol and placed it gently by the door to the house, and I left silently, not wanting to think about another thing, though I couldn't escape the reality that clouded my mind, the reality that brought me here, the one that killed everyone except lucky me ... as the cold, crisp air flew by my head, chilling my face underneath my helmet, I mumbled "Caroline ..." On and on, I walked miles until I couldn't barely stay upright. I saw a light ... off in the distance ...


	3. A Light In The Dark

One bulky metal boot after the next, dirt and mud covering them and turning them from black to brown. I tried to get a local signal incase the light I saw had to do with anyone, but no signal came in, once again just static. As I forced myself to walk and ignore the pain in my legs, I noticed the changes in the air, from smoky and gray, to crisp and clear, and now to foggy and eerie. I'd also been walking long enough to see that the sky had changed from blue to dark purple, yet no stars to be found in sight, as then dense smoke and fog covered them. I flicked a switch on the side of my helmet, and my helmet's lights turned on, shining, and tearing through the thick fog. I started to shake a bit, and have a pretty bad headache, and I assumed it was from low blood sugar, I haven't eaten in forever. I took a quick break from walking to check my backpack, and to my surprise there was an MRE left over from a while back. I ate it, and it was possibly the best thing I'd experienced all day. I wanted to just stay where I was, and fall asleep ... and I began to drift off, but then I heard a faint signal in my helmet, which frightened me a bit, as I jumped a little and came from drifting off to fully awake at attention in all of a fraction of a second. I could barely understand the signal though, but what words I could make out were: 'I am ... klicks towards the ...' and I also heard 'Requesting immediate ...', My guess was that the person talking over the signal was probably a UNSC member, but I am also wondering if I should help them. This may be my only chance to try and make up for some of my mistakes, so I got up and ran towards where I saw the light earlier, but my legs almost gave out on me. I tried to turn on my speed boost armor upgrade, but I didn't have an AI unit to help me run it. I was forcing my legs to go past their breaking point. I nearly collapsed all together, but I tried to keep moving. My so called 'running' was actually just turning into walking with a running type movement. The light grew larger, as I had approached it from a distance, and I began to feel ... different. My legs ... they gave out on me, and they went numb. My arms went limp ... my face went cold. I was deaf, unable to hear anything, but my own heart beat ... My eyes fell shut, and ... I was out. My body lay motionless on the freezing, rough terrain, and I ... I didn't think a thing of it.


	4. Coming To Realization

After 3 and some hours had passed, I'd began to wake up again, but I couldn't really open my eyes yet, I was in some sort of zone where I was half awake, and half asleep. I could hear what was going on around me, but I didn't understand any of what was going on. I went from running, to collapsing and falling asleep without any resistance, to now hearing other people. I tried to listen intently, even though I didn't have much control over myself when I wasn't completely awake. I heard a man say "Get her some water, I think she's waking up," and I heard another man respond to him with "Who is this person anyways?", but the man never replied. I started to completely wake up now ... And I looked around me, to find myself in some sort of military grade tent. I tried to see if it was light outside, and to my surprise, it was. There was nobody around me oddly enough. I observed the tent a bit more, and found that my helmet and weapons had been placed in a small box near me, and I'd been laying on top of a sleeping mat. A man wearing civvies had entered my room, and analyzed my face to see if I was awake, and after his observation, he handed me a plastic cup filled with crystal clear, cold water. I immediately took gulps of the water, as my thirst had began to kick in. I almost forgot to say thank you to the man, but I remembered right before he stepped outside my tent. How come some strangers took me in, and decided to take care of me? As far as I know, everyone who knows me is dead, or now dislikes me way too much. I sat back for a while, waiting for company and thinking about a solution to the question of who is behind this. An armored man entered my room this time, his armor gray and orange. He drew closer and closer to me, until he was at my side. He quietly asked me "Is it you, Tex?", I was shocked that the man knew my name, yet I couldn't tell who he was. I spoke quickly in fear that I'd stutter if I took too long, "Well em, Yes ... I am.", He proceeded to offer me a hand to help me up, and I took his offer. As he pulled me up from the mattress, Him and I walked out of the tent, and he told me that we needed to speak privately about the goings on. He led me over to a building painted silver, with blue streaks. We entered the doors, and went into a private office. He began to observe my armor, and quickly asked me "I know this may come across weird, but do you remember me?" ... I was stunned. I didn't remember the man one bit. "Well, honestly, no ... I don't." I said a bit slowly this time. "Well I hope you can remember names. I'm Felix ...", he said in a soft and gentle voice. I couldn't believe him, I wasn't buying that he was really Felix. "If it's really you, Felix, take off your helmet." After I'd said that, he removed the helmet from his head, and it .. it was really him. His dark brown, faux hawk styled hair, and his blue-steel colored eyes that glistened. "Felix ..." I was out of words. "Project Freelancer, the Reds and Blues, and Charon ... They all screwed me over, just like they did to you."


	5. Memories Challenge Reality

I began to zone out, just staring at the wall ... I was in complete disbelief and denial that this guy was really Felix, but at the same time I knew it was him, and there was no denying it. I wanted to believe what I saw in front of me, but I just couldn't for some reason. I feel like I'm still left alone out here ... in the middle of nowhere, with no one to guide me. "Tex, are you okay?" Felix said slowly, with a bit of a suspenseful tone at the end. I was still focused on a plain steel colored wall. "Snap out of it!" Felix exclaimed in a friendly way. I lost my focus on the wall, and stopped zoning out. I shook my head a bit, as most people usually did when someone was trying to get their attention. "Sorry, I was just -" I started. "I understand, happens alot to all of us, especially with the ongoing situations." Felix interupted. My legs started to cramp up from all the walking I'd done to get to where I am. As a piercing pain went through my leg, I made a painful gesture on my face. The sharp pain only got worse by the second. Felix saw my face, and he himelf made a bit of an odd confused gesture when he saw me. He looked at me for a moment, as if he were debating something, but after that moment passed, he asked me "Is your leg okay?", and I took a moment to respond with "Yeah, but how do you know my leg hurt?", "... Because your hand was on your leg maybe ...?" he replied. I felt like the dumbest person for a moment, but I recovered from that pretty quickly, it wasn't my first time. "I kinda forgot about that," I mumbled. Felix rose to his feet and walked over to me. He put his hand on my shoulder and asked "Do you need me to get you to a doctor or medic?" I could tell he genuinely wanted to help me, but I really didn't feel like seeing a doctor. "I'm fine, Felix. Thanks though." Felix seemed a bit concerned, and he continued to stand next to me. "Are you sure?" he asked again. "Yeah." I mumbled, but with a more painful tone this time. "Right back to the same Tex you used to be, eh?" he said, as he glanced at a nearby window, avoiding eye contact with me, incase I was to get mad at him for some reason, which was quite common for me. "Not exactly," I said in a rough, hoarse voice. I removed my hand from my leg and stood up, with a bit of a limp. Felix offered me a hand to help me, but I was unsure whether to take his hand or not. Previous to the whole fall of Project Freelancer, and him becoming a Mercenary, we had known eachother, quite well. In Freelancer training courses before we were actual agents, him and I were in the same classes. Everybody had partners for their assignments, which were usually field assignments and tactical stuff. My partner was Agent Florida, and his partner was Agent New York, or just York. The Director tried to match us up with our best matches for the assignment. Florida and I were matched because we were siblings, Brother and Sister, and we also had similar personalities in general. York and Felix were matched up because they were both funny, and had similar interests, but also still got the job done right. After a few classes and training missions, The Director told us to pick new partners, so that we get to see what it's like working with others, rather than just people we know. Felix and I had both noticed eachother's performance in our training, and quickly we both paired up to be what we thought was going to be best group. Training missions went by, with Felix and I being the best pairing, as we outranked every group, every time. Felix and I formed a close bond since we did basically everything together, and our relationship became more than just friends. Unfortunately, Felix left Project Freelancer to be a Mercenary, as him and Connie both saw Project Freelancer for what it really was. We hadn't seen eachother since he left, and I'd only heard about him one time, when I thought he'd died, as I heard from Charon Transmissions. Ever since then, things were ... different. When I saw Felix again, I began to question myself whether Felix and I's relationship was still valid, or were we just friends again? I didn't know what to do, and I didn't know what to ask him either. I strangely took his hand and stood up, but my mind was clouded by me not knowing what he thought and felt, and it's one of those things you can't just ask someone.


End file.
